


a model of the universe

by nanajms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Random & Short, could be platonic too i guess, i dont know what this is, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajms/pseuds/nanajms
Summary: in which jeno, jaemin and renjun are ideas, swirling in the head of a writer





	a model of the universe

They were the beginning, the tiniest of beings, so small that they barely existed. They didn't have a set shape or face, they existed in every way and no way at all. They were ideas, floating around in her head waiting for them to be put down in paper, flowing from the ink.  
  
“What’s your name?” Even as the question left him he knew it was stupid. They didn't have names, and even if they did they were bound to change soon.   
  
“Jeno. For now anyways.”  
  
They met as close friends. “When do you think we'll be out of here?” Jeno asked, his form shimmering as it so often did. Jaemin was more constant, more solid somehow. “Soon. I hope.” And even as the words left his mouth he could feel himself becoming more complete. He was Jaemin and Jeno was his best friend. As long as that was what the writer wanted that is what they will be. But soon apparently wasn't very soon because days became weeks and they remained trapped in her head. They changed from best friends to lovers, from lovers to siblings and then to strangers.   
  
“What would we do if we finally came out but as enemies?”   
  
“I’d find you and I’d make you remember the time we spent here together.”  
  
Jeno stared at Jaemin incredulously. “Why?”  
  
His answer was simple. “Because you’re my best friend right now.”  
  
Eventually a third person joined them. His name was Renjun.  
  
“How long have you two been here?”  
  
Jeno was the one who answered. “Minutes, hours, maybe even days. Time is stretched when you are here.”  
  
Renjun quickly adjusted to their changing forms. “Hey, you’re my rival today!” he exclaimed, laughing at Jaemin.   
  
“I bet i'm the one who always beats you.” Jaemin boasted.   
  
‘No, _I_ beat _you_.”  
  
“Both of please stop fighting.” Jeno sighed.  
  
Somedays were a lot less eventful than others. “I can’t wait to be out of here.” Renjun whined. “Really? I’m not”  
  
Renjun and Jeno both looked at Jaemin in surprise. “Why’s that?” Jeno asked.  
  
“Because i’m here with the both of you.” Jaemin smiled. “And that’s what matters to me.”  
  
Maybe they were mere thoughts for now, forever waiting and hoping they don't get forgotten but that's okay. At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was sad and i didn't have anything better to do,, i saw something like this somewhere a long time ago but i don't remember where?? but it was pretty cute so i got inspired and wrote this. please tell me your thoughts in the comments or send them to my cc (ohyouarenana) uwu


End file.
